


dirty little secret

by barakitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Liam, Beta!Louis, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Niall, Omega!heat, alpha!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakitten/pseuds/barakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not his fault he forgot to take his suppressants. It truly isn't him to blame, it's his hectic life involving being in the biggest boyband in the world. It's also not his fault that he turned out to be an omega instead of a beta, things just happen.<br/>But this thing can't be ignored.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //it's been a couple years and the smut scene in this makes me cringe every time I read it

It's not his fault he forgot to take his suppressants. It truly isn't him to blame, it's his hectic life involving being in the biggest boyband in the world. It's also not his fault that he turned out to be an omega instead of a beta, things just happen.   
But this thing can't be ignored.  
It started when they were almost done with their concert in Dublin. That is, the heat started.  
First, it was his sudden increase in temperature, and then it was his painfully obvious boner. He thought he could at least wait until the end of the concert, but then the slick started and everything went downhill.  
"Liam." He hissed, getting his face close to the beta's.  
"What is it mate?" Liam drops his mic from his mouth to whisper back to the blonde boy. Before saying anything, he bites his lip and whimpers, a wave washing over him.  
"Heat. Now." And then Liam gets it, looking at the boy with wide eyes.  
"Shit. It's not supposed to be for another week, for our break."   
"Well it's here, and- fuck." Niall swears, palming his pants with his back to the crowd. "Now." A shiver goes through his body, pleadingly looking at the brunette.  
"Okay. I'll inform everyone and we'll get off-stage, then I'll keep Zee and Haz away. Take care of yourself." Niall nods shallowly, breaking away from Liam to sit on the couch off to the side of the stage. Liam walks over to Louis, informing him quickly as Harry ends the last song.  
"You guys were such a great audience, thank you all for coming! That's all we have for tonight, bye Dublin!" Lou shouts into his mic, running over to Niall to help the omega up. Niall manages a smile to the crowd before all but running off the stage and through the many people around back stage. Liam goes up to one of the people before taking Niall's hand and guiding him through the hallways.  
"Li? Ni? Where are you guys going?" The deep Cheshire accent is heard behind them as Liam swears. He turns to face the three lads nonetheless.  
"Lads, we need to go no-" Liam is interrupted by the sound of Zayn's deep alpha growl, making the blonde whimper. Zayn has always been the stronger alpha.  
"Zayn, Harry, go, now." Liam pushes Zayn's chest lightly before turning back and dragging Niall through the last couple hallways. He's lead out the door, being pushed into the car before he even has time to think about it.  
+++  
Liam helps Niall get into his flat and his bed before wishing him good luck, and exits the blonde's house.   
Niall whines high in his throat, ripping his shirt from his body and tugging his jeans halfway down his legs. His hand is quickly palming himself while the other tweaks his over sensitive nipples. After a few minutes, the need becomes too much and the rest of his clothes are on the floor while he reaches for his cock. He swipes his thumb over the slit and that's all it takes the first time, cum shooting onto his naked chest. He exhales slowly, glad that some of the edge is finally taken off.  
The only thing Niall had yet to notice was the predator in the doorway, looking at Niall like he was his last bag of crisps. The thing he does notice though, is the growl emitted from his throat. Niall whimpers loudly, his head lifting up to look in the darkened hazel eyes.  
"Zayn, please." His plead is ripped from his already wrecked-sounding throat as his eyes squeeze shut and he grinds his bum down on the mattress.  
"Fuck Niall." Zayn quickly sheds his clothes, sitting in between Niall's opened legs. He sweeps down, capturing Niall's lips as he grinds down against the younger boy. Niall's moan is swallowed by Zayn's mouth as his fingers travel down Niall's body. He feels down Niall's chest as he breaks the kiss.  
"Ready?" Zayn asks quietly, looking into the baby blue eyes of the boy underneath him.  
"God Zayn, yes, please, please. Knot me Zayn." Niall cries out, wrapping his legs around the elder's hips. Zayn plunges all the way into Niall in one swift movement, and god, Niall is way better than any Beta, or any girl for that matter. He sets an even pace, not too slow but not too fast, just the right speed to have Niall moaning and squirming.   
Niall buries his head in Zayn's shoulder, moaning loudly and sucking a bruise into his neck.  
"Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Fuck, Knot me Zayn, make me yours. Bond me." Zayn growls, speeding up his pace to hit his hips against Niall's quickly. Niall comes again, crying out as he drags his nails down Zayn's back. A guttural moan escapes Zayn's mouth as he shallows his thrusts.  
"'m close Ni. Fuck, so close." Niall clenches around Zayn purposefully, making his hips stutter as his knot grows. Niall arches his back into Zayn's chest as he pushes himself all the way in for his knot to pop.  
"Fuck." Zayn bites down on Niall's neck, drawing a bit of blood as his knot pops. The minute Niall's skin breaks, they both feel their souls come together as they bond. The feeling is amazing, taking both by surprise. Niall gasps sharply, his eyes falling closed as Zayn releases his mouth and licks over the bite, trying to soothe it.  
"Well shit." Zayn chuckles softly, laying gently down on top of the blonde.  
"Yeah." Niall breathes out, "I guess we're.. mates." Niall snorts, kissing the raven haired boy on the cheek.  
"Wait... doesn't a heat come in rounds?" Zayn asks.  
"Yep. The next 48 hours is going to be full of sex. But for now, I want to sleep." Niall says quietly, his eyes slipping closed.  
"Have a good sleep beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter begins on the last day of Niall's heat, and the rest explains itself c:

It was a lovely way to wake up, really.  
Niall looked down to find his dick encased in the warm heat of someone's mouth. Before Niall can say anything, a choked moan escapes his mouth as his mate swallows around his girth. Slick is slowly sliding out of his ass as he bucks his hips up, causing Zayn to pull back and cough slightly. A shuddering breath comes from the latter as he smiles up at Niall through his lashes.  
"Fuck, Zayn." Zayn smirks as he deepthroats the omega yet again, humming to create vibrations. One last moan comes from Niall's mouth as he bucks up, cumming down the raven haired boy's throat. Zayn pulls off, resting his head on the blonde's chest.   
"Good Morning babe," He smiles his cute little smile, with his tongue between his teeth.  
-&-  
"Shit, Niall." The words fall from Louis' mouth as he runs over to the blonde, touching over his neck. Niall had finally gotten out of the hotel bed at the last possible moment, wanting to bask in the post-heat haze. Zayn had left earlier with his and Niall's bags, and put them in the tour bus, along with himself, letting his mate rest.  
Niall bites his lip, looking around to see all the other boys talking amongst themselves in the tour bus. He's pulled back to the bunks by the brunette, pinned against the wall.  
"Who was it?" He whispers, looking over his scarred skin again.   
"Zayn." The name is mumbled as he looks down at the ground, waiting for a reaction.  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Lou screams, jumping up and down. He squeals, running out into the main room, Niall walking in behind him, staring at him.  
"The fuck mate?" Harry asks, looking at Louis in confusion.  
"Zayn and Niall mated! They're bonded!" He hollers, jumping on the couch next to Liam.   
"Well shit." Is all that comes from Harry's mouth, looking over at the bite mark on the Irishman's neck. Liam smiles and sighs, squeezing Zayn's shoulder affectionately.  
"Well, now that you lot know," Zayn cuts himself off by standing up and pulling Niall over to him, collapsing onto the empty couch with the blonde in his lap. His toffee arms are wrapped around a pale, shirt covered torso as his head disappears into his mate's neck. A happy whine falls from Niall's lips, relaxing into the older boy's hold.  
"You do know that now we have to tell Simon. And Paul. And management." Harry points out, leaning back against the chair he's in. Zayn nods and hums, gently nipping at the skin under Niall's ear. Liam pulls his phone out, tapping some buttons, then setting it down on the small coffee table as it starts ringing.  
"Hello, this is Simon." The Alpha voice rings around the room, silencing Harry and Louis' small conversation.  
"Hey Uncle Si. We, uh, we have some news. Some news including a, uhm. A bond." Liam utters out.  
"Did Harry and Louis finally bond? God, I'm surprised it took them so long." He sounds exasperated as Niall barks out a laugh, looking at the oldest and youngest sitting on the opposite couch.  
"No, Harry and I did not bond, thank you very much. But now I know that you definitely ship Larry." Louis says. For an omega, he has quite the sassy personality.  
"Oh? Surprise me then."   
"Niall and I." Zayn speaks up, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.  
It's quiet for a beat before Simon finally replies, "Congratulations. I'll let management and security know, for now you two will be fine. We'll discuss interviews and such later. Is that all?" Everyone nods and Liam concludes the call, hanging up and smiling.  
"Okay, we're settled. Just one thing."   
"And that is?" Zayn cocks an eyebrow.  
"No sex on the bus."  
-&-  
The pair decided that they were probably going to break that rule eventually, but for now everything is going fine. All the boys are gathered around in the front of the bus, playing Fifa, Halo and such.  
"Zee? 'm tired, gonna go take a nap." Niall murmurs, pulling his head off of his boyfriend's chest, standing up and stretching.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes babe." He assures the sleepy boy, pulling him down to place a kiss on his cheek. Niall smiles softly, padding out of the small area and to the bunks, climbing into his. He rolls so his back is facing the now closed curtain and yawns, closing his eyes.  
Just a little while and some time slipping in and out of consciousness later, a body slides in behind Niall, wrapping his arm firmly around his stomach, pulling him into his chest. He softly kisses the back of a pale neck, burying his face in the back of Niall's head, sniffing.  
"You still smell like heat, smell amazing." Zayn mumbles, drawing patterns with his thumb onto the younger's stomach.  
"Takes a couple days to wear off." The sentence is quiet and barely coherent, so Zayn decides to leave words for later, after some much needed sleep.  
In the living area, Louis is laying across the two remaining boys as he, "beats their asses," in GTA V.  
"What in the hell is your character wearing? Panties?" Harry comments, poking Louis in the side.  
"It is the only thing that shows my ass to my liking, thank you. And I had to get them, they had leopard print." Louis says back, leaning up and biting at Harry's wrist above his head. The youngest growls softly, Louis whining in response and baring his neck. Liam rolls his eyes at the two before hitting Louis in the leg.   
"How did I turn out to be the only beta?" He sighs out, shooting one of the pesky cops in the head.  
"Don't know, but at least you have Danielle, a fellow beta." Harry teases, running his car into the one in front of his.  
"Oh, sod off. And at least- fuck! How'd I get four stars?" Liam complains, trying to steer his very damaged helicopter.  
"Maybe it was when you broke into the army base, stole a heli, and started shooting cops and SWAT." Louis comments, snickering. "Oh, and robbing a gas station."  
Liam whines as he crashes on the beach, effectively killing his character. He respawns, immediately stealing someone's car and driving in the direction of his apartment.  
"Li, mate, you're shit at this game. You just got a $9,000 bounty put on you." Harry laughs out, "And I'm sending mercenaries to come kill you." The beta pouts as he gets to the house, going inside and getting to his closet.  
"Are you changing clothes? Oh! We should join a motorcycle gang and we can get leather jackets and everything!" Louis' eyes are wide as he locates the nearest store, setting up his GPS.  
"Whatever you say Lou. Say, how long has Ziall been gone?" Harry wonders aloud, biting his lip.  
"They've been asleep a couple hours, why?"  
"I don't think they're asleep anymore." He comments.  
"What do you-" Liam stops himself, pausing his game. An obscene, yet quiet, moan is heard from the closed door. "Oh come on! One rule, they just had one rule!"  
-&-  
Rules are made to be broken, Zayn thinks. He says this to himself as he pulls the rest of the clothing off of his already half naked omega. His clothes were shed minutes ago, a pale hand already wrapped around his length as he kisses down a column of beautiful skin, sucking on Niall's neck. The omega is taking deep breaths, his eyes fluttering closed every once in a while. He inhales sharply when his hand is swatted away and he feels Zayn sliding gently into him. His alpha bottoms out, pulling Niall closer by the backs of his thighs. He pulls out a bit faster, pushing in, out, in. Niall moans when Zayn hits something, so he adjusts his angle so he can hit that spot repeatedly.  
Niall's head hits the wall at the top of the bunk, making him grimace in pain. Zayn notices quickly and places his hand there, preventing further damage.   
"Oh, fuck. Shit- Zayn, please, harder- oh god," The blonde's head is thrown back, neck exposed, face contorted in pleasure as he bites his lip as to not scream. His eyes are closed, nose scrunched up. The older wraps his free arm around him, holding him so he's just barely above the surface of the sheets. His face is buried in the free expanse of neck, slowing down his thrusts. They had almost five days of rough and fast, he wants slow and sweet. Probably not the best place to do so, but they'll take what they can get.  
Niall moans, giggles softly, and sings quietly into Zayn's ear between thrusts. "I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care," He pauses, biting his hand as he moans, "I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah," Out of heat, omegas don't come nearly as much, seeing as their bodies don't have as much to get rid of, so Niall whimpers when he feels himself nearing the edge.  
"I'll lift you up, I'll never stop, you know I'll take you to another world," Zayn manages, smirking when Niall moans dirtily to their own song lyrics. "I'll build you up, I'll never stop, you know I'll take you to another world."   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, rock me Zayn!" Niall cries out, cumming between their two rocking bodies as he clenches up. He allows Zayn to thrust a few more times before he, as well, cums, locking their sweaty bodies together. Knots occur out of heat, but never for long, since the omegas body isn't needing the seed to try and reproduce.   
Zayn lays down gently, panting into Niall's hair as he kisses his forehead. Baby blue eyes are finally revealed as the younger opens his eyes, smiling.  
Before the two fucked out, hazy minds could process what's happening, a short brunette is pushing open the curtain to the bunk to peek at their heads.  
"Fancy seeing you two here, do you come here often?" He spits out, a smile on his face at his play of words. Zayn groans, shutting his eyes and dropping his head into the mattress next to Niall's head.  
"Oh come on." Niall laughs out, pulling the curtain closed. It's yanked open once again by a smirking Louis.  
"Oh, by the way, Paul is here. Says we need to go over some stuff. And next time, try and be a bit quieter, yeah? Our poor Pauly is now scarred." He leaves the material open, strutting out of the small hallway to join the boys.  
"It's gonna be a while!" Zayn shouts, followed by groans from the other room.  
"TMI!"  
-&-  
"Loved the use of Rock Me and Another World, by the way." Harry comments as the two walk into the living area.  
"Ah, fuck off." Zayn rolls his eyes, pulling Niall into his lap as they sit in the chair.  
"Well, now that you two are finally done," Paul interrupts, "Simon and management want to know when you two want to come out. Fans are bound to see the bond mark, so they suggest soon."  
"Why don't we just do it casually? Like, when we do twitter questions at our next venue, do that thing you guys do where one of the fans will ask about it, and we can just kiss and voila, we're out!" Niall suggests, smiling. Paul looks surprised, smiling as well.  
"That's actually a really good idea. Which show do you want to do it?"  
"When's the next one?"  
"Well, we're supposed to get to the hotel in about a half an hour, and you have a show tonight, in about four hours. You're playing here two nights."   
"We could just do it tonight. After getting to the hotel, we could get settled and all of us go say hi to fans, that would make at least a few of them notice the bite." Zayn replies, rubbing over the soft skin of Niall's tummy.  
"Is everyone okay with this?" Paul asks, receiving five nods in return. "Okay, it's settled. And, I'm stuck on this bus with you guys until we get there, so no more sexual activity."  
-&-  
"Niall! Can you sign this for me?" A girl yells, holding out a notebook and a sharpie. He walks over, smiling, and takes the marker, signing his name and a short message. The girl thanks him and gasps. "Is that a bond mark?" Niall winks and moves to the next person calling his name.  
Pretty soon, everyone is asking Niall about the mark and all the girls are screaming about it. The other boys smirk, Harry coming over once to point out a sign saying something about Harry being Niall's Alpha. Niall laughs, pecking Harry on the cheek.  
By the time all the boys are backstage and getting ready to go on, pictures and comments of the mark are all over twitter and tumblr. Their girls definitely spread news fast.  
"Ni, come read this." Louis says from the couch, tapping things on his phone. He leans against the arm of the furniture, taking the small object from the boy's hands.

Niall Horan; Bonded?  
At One Direction's last show, days ago, it seemed the blonde omega was going into heat, the band helping him off stage and taking a six day break. But when all of the heart-throbs showed up today at their new hotel, many people are saying that the 20 year old Irishman had a bond mark on his neck. Although many were thinking it was either the doing of Harry Styles or Zayn Malik, the only Alphas in the band, some beg to differ. Many Alphas have been associated with the band, famous ones including Nick Grimshaw, Barbra Palvin, Louis' old mate Stan, and Ed Sheeran. Fans are coming up with many possibilities, and reasons why Horan would want to suddenly mate after not dating anyone officially the past four years the band has been together. Hopefully tonight we'll get some answers.  
Below, we set up a quiz to see who people thought the potential Alpha is.  
Harry Styles: 42%  
Zayn Malik:30%  
Nick Grimshaw:10%  
Barbra Palvin:6%  
Ed Sheeran:12%

"Wow, people really think it's Harry, huh?" Niall giggles, rereading the article and the results. Louis nods, looking through more things on the topic.  
"Okay boys, show time!"  
-&-  
"Baby you and me, started in the street, singing, singing, singing," Harry sings, looking over at Niall and winking.  
"Five foot something with the skinny jeans!" Liam chuckles, looking out at all the signs in the crowd, "Same old shit but a different day,"  
"You and me and all our friends, I don't care how much we spend, baby this is what the night is," The blonde sings, high fiving Harry as he starts his part.  
The song ends, making all the boys nervous as they set up the twitter questions.  
"Knock knock!" Harry yells into his mic, smiling when the crowd answers him. "The cow goes," He laughs.  
"No, the cow goes moo!" Niall snorts at the terrible joke, sitting anxiously on the couch.   
"Hey, you okay?" Zayn had taken his mic away, rubbing his thigh comfortingly.  
"Yeah, just nervous. Really, really nervous." He responds, taking a deep, shuddering breath.  
"We'll be fine, I promise." He pecks his cheek as Louis hops over to the couple, sitting in Niall's lap.  
"Lou!" The feathered hair boy looks over at Liam, catching a water bottle the beta throws him. The cap is soon unscrewed as Louis dumps the contents all over Niall's head.  
"Fuck!" He pushes the laughing boy off his lap, standing with his soaking pants facing the crowd. He smiles as he tackles Louis to the couch, wrestling with him.  
"Okay, okay! Lads, the first question is from Cindy!" Harry smiles, trying to locate her in the crowd as Zayn looks up at the screen.  
"And the question is," He laughs, "Can Niall do an Irish jig for us?"The blonde laughs, untangling himself.  
"Of course I can! Not to brag or anythin', but I'm quite good." He starts dancing, everyone clapping along as he makes weird faces.  
Several questions and requests later, the important one is finally brought up. Niall is fidgeting in his seat as Liam reads out the question, all the attention brought to him. He smiles, biting his lip softly as he bounds across the stage, acting very dramatically.  
"Well, isn't this is question of the evening! I feel so important! Well, to all of those wondering," He pauses, gesturing for Josh to do a drum roll as he laughs. "I am in fact bonded. Was a long time comin' really, I'm quite old." The crowd laughs as he comes back to the couch, laying across all of the boys' laps. Just as he's settled, Liam stands from the end, causing Niall to fall onto the floor pouting.  
"Awe, our poor little leprechaun." Zayn coos out, leaning down and grabbing his outstretched hands, pulling him up. As soon as they're standing face to face, Zayn leans in and kisses the blonde softly as screams fill the room. Niall grins, holding the back of Zayn's head as he falls onto the couch, kissing him harder.  
"If you think this is bad, it's nothing. You should see what they do on the bus!" All the boys laugh as Niall pulls back and moves so he's sitting in Zayn's lap, leaning against him.  
"Okay, now that you two are done, we have a few more songs!"

**Author's Note:**

> well, if you're reading this it means you read the whole thing, thank you!  
> Okay, so this was my first attempt at writing any kind of smut, I hope it was okay. I love you guys


End file.
